


She

by Jay_Heart_22



Category: Green Day
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anxiety Disorder, Depression, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Romance, split personality disorder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Heart_22/pseuds/Jay_Heart_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You moved to Oakland, California. While at school you meet a charming, budding rockstar. He breaks down your walls, you break down his, and you reluctantly are drawn into him and his life. There is one catch, though, to all of this happiness... He has a split personality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this is a mature story, and I advise you read with caution. I would say you have to be 18 plus, but most people wouldn't listen to that. So, I did have another story, "Billie" but I had to stop it. I have other plans for that one, so I hope that this will suffice. Enjoy the story :)  
> P.S. The chapters will be a bit short, so expect frequent updates. Also, here's a key;  
> (Name) - Best friend's name  
> (Y/N) - Your name  
> (Home/State) - The state you currently live in, or lived in when you were 18. If you do or did live in California, name the specific city instead.

I walked into the new school, feeling indifferent to moving yet again. I felt my phone buzz, and pulled it out, still walking. It was my best friend, (name).  
-Hey! How are things so far in Oakland?-  
I smiled softly and texted back -Pretty cool! I like it here, but I seriously miss you, man.- right as I sent the message, I fell to the floor, earning laughs and sniggers from passing teens. I groaned in annoyance, looking up. I was about to yell and slap away the hand offered, when I saw who had bumped into me. He was a bit taller than me, bleached blonde hair with black roots growing in. He wore eyeliner and had thick, natural eye lashes. This only complimenting his bright green - slightly yellow eyes. He had a handsome face, and wore similar close as what I normally wear. I wore a black dress that day, and quickly looked to make sure it didn't fly up as I landed. It didn't. I sighed with relief and took his hand, getting pulled to my feet gently. He wore a black v-neck shirt, black skinny jeans, doc martens, and a studded belt. He smiled at me cutely and I felt myself blush. "Are you okay?" he let go of my hand once I stood and brushed off my dress with my hands.  
"Yeah... Just dandy."  
He chuckled. "You're new here, right?" he asked. He smelt strongly of pot, and it made me want some.  
"Yeah, I'm a senior."  
His bright eyes lit up, "Me too, actually. Do you know where you're going?" I shook my head timidly. "Do you have a schedule?" I nodded and pulled it out of my pocket, handing it to him. Our hands touched and I felt a spark. "Oh! We have the same schedule!" he smiled at the paper, handing it to me. "Weird, usually no two are the same." I looked at him. How was he so calm around people? "Do you have a name?"  
I nodded softly, "I'm (Y/N)." I said, still quiet.  
"I like that name, it's pretty." he smirked confidently. "I'm Billie, Billie Joe Armstrong."  
"Billie..?" I tilted my head a bit.  
"With an 'ie', that's me."  
"That's a mouthful." I giggled because that was pretty adorable.  
"So, we have a while before class, do you smoke?" He walked to the door and I followed, he handed me a cigarette and lit it for me, lighting his own. "I'm surprised such a pretty girl smokes." he chuckled, sitting on a curb just out of the school property. I sat next to him, blushing furiously. We smoked in silence for a bit, then he turned to face me. "So, where'd you move from?"  
"(Home/Sate)" I mumbled, "I wasn't a fan of that place." he nodded solemnly.  
"Do you live near by?" he asked, smoking more of his cigarette.  
"Yeah, I live a few blocks from the school." I pointed in the general direction.  
"You might live near me." he chuckled, "Do you walk home?" I nodded. "Want to walk with me after school, then?" I shrugged, finishing the smoke and putting it out next to me. He did as well and stood, offering me his hand again. I hated to trust people, always have, but for some reason I trusted this guy. He seemed so... Familiar. We walked back to the school, stopping at my locker. I heard people sniggering some more and rolled my eyes, heading to class with Billie Joe. We entered and the teacher was about to scold him, until she saw me. She smiled.  
"Is this our new student?" she asked. He nodded and took a seat as the bell rung. He sat next to a taller, very thin man. He had faded blue hair, dyed obviously. His cheeks were hollowed, but he was strangely muscular. His eyes were a bright blue. I spoke with the teacher for a moment and went to sit next to him after being dismissed from her one sided conversation. I pulled out my notebook and pencil, doodling. He glanced at my paper and while the teacher yammered on, my phone rang. It was one of my favourite songs, Basket case by Green Day, the best band ever. I literally almost had a heart attack and fumbled to get the phone out of my pocket. I silenced it and every eye was on me, I blushed in embarrassment, looking down.  
"Sorry..." everyone laughed and the teacher silenced them angrily. The teacher went on, rolling her eyes in obvious annoyance.  
"You like Green Day?" I heard a sympathetic Billie ask from next to me, the other guy eyeing my intently.  
"Yeah, they're my favourite band. Are you a fan?" I asked, he only chuckled, shaking his head. The class went on. When the bell rang, we got into the hallway, heading to the next class. The day went by fairly fast, I think it's because Billie was there. Throughout the day, he introduced me to his two friends. Mike Dirnt and Tre Cool. Obvious nicknames. They did sound so familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. On the walk home, it was Billie and both his friends walking with me. They were talking about a practice this evening, and I was confused. Mike and Tre lived on the same block, and Billie and I walked on, making small talk. He mentioned he and his mother lived together, he had five other siblings, but they all lived on their own or at college, as he was the youngest. I told him about my family life as well, two siblings. One back in another place with her boyfriend, she was older, and a brother about to finish middle school. We both had single mothers, and neither of us wanted to talk about our fathers. We got to my block and I pointed out my house. He smiled and I looked at him curiously. "I live in that one." he pointed to the one directly next to mine. I blushed slightly. This hottie was my neighbor? Damn... He walked me to my door. "So, we have band practice tonight, do you wanna come over and see?"  
"Do you guys have a name?" I smiled a bit.  
"Yeah, but I'll tell you all that nonsense later. It's at six, so don't miss it." he smiled softly and I nodded, unlocking the door. I walked in and heard the TV going. With an eye roll, I entered the living room to see my brother on the floor in front of the tube, playing some video game. He had on a headset and didn't hear me come in. Our mother was at work, she had a really good job as a business woman. A stark contrast to where we previously were a few years back. We were homeless, bumming off of family members for the longest time. Everything was looking up now, I just hated that we had to move yet again. I went up to my room and texted my friend all about what happened that day. She was busy and didn't reply. At six, I went next door, and as I was about to knock on the garage, I heard my phone chime. I looked at it and knocked. I read the text from my friend.  
-Billie Joe Armstrong?! You really don't remember that?!? Omg he's the singer of Green Day, dude!- My jaw dropped as the garage door opened, and I looked up to see Billie with the guitar around his neck. "So, are you ready?" he grinned, obviously excited.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're the lead singer of Green Day?!" I squeaked, and he nodded, laughing. "Why didn't you tell me?!"  
"I wanted you to know me before you knew my punk rock persona!" he pouted when I raised my voice and I covered my mouth, trying to not freak out. He led me in and I saw the other two, Tre at a drum set and Mike with a bass around his neck. I squealed and jumped up and down for a second. "Ready to witness a special and exclusive Green Day rehearsal?" I nodded, grinning. I looked at Tre, who's mouth was open as he looked at me. Mike was more solemn, but still chuckled and smiled at me. I was confused, so I looked to Billie, who was glaring daggers at Tre. I sat in a chair Billie brought out, and they got in their places. He smirked at me, then nodded at Mike who mouthed something to Tre. Billie started his guitar and leaned towards the microphone. "Do you have the time  
to listen to me whine,  
about nothin' and everythin'  
all at once?" he started singing and I grinned so widely, wider than I ever had before. They finished, they practiced quite a few songs to go on their next studio album. Songs already out mainly.  
"Do you have any newer material I can hear?" I asked shyly as he sits next to me, covered in sweat from the performance.  
"I don't trust you on that level yet." he chuckled. I pouted. It was a Friday, and I was glad to not have to go to school the next day. I stayed until late, we ended up smoking weed together, the four of us. I texted my friend occasionally, mainly hanging with Billie. We sat on a love seat together, Tre on the floor and Mike in a recliner. We passed the joint and Billie chuckled at me.  
"What?" I tilted my head.  
"You're far too beautiful to hang with guys like us, doing shit like this." Tre stole the words from Billie and Mike nodded in agreement. I blushed and was about to protest when my phone rang, this time a Pink song Paying.  
"That's mum..." I sighed, answering. She asked where I was, concerned. "I'm next door, the boy next door is in my classes and asked me to come to his band practice. Yes, a band." she was skeptical and asked the name. "Green Day. Yes, that Green Day. Yeah, they're our neighbors. Right?! Well, the singer is..." She nagged a bit, and I cut her off. "Yeah, I'll be home soon. Love you too, bye." I hung up and sighed.  
"Is your mother a fan?"  
"Yeah, we have similar tastes in music.... That's about all we have in common." I chuckled.  
"Want me to walk you home?"  
"It's just next door, I will be fine. Do I look stoned?"  
Billie laughed in reply, "Oh yeah."  
"Eh, she won't mind." I stood and Billie followed suit. I looked at him curiously. His cheeks turned a light pink.  
"Er... Night, (Y/N)." he smiled softly. I giggled, covering my mouth.  
"Good night, Billie Joe." I turned and left, I arrived home to dinner being ready. I saw my mother and she smiled at me.  
"Welcome home, sweetie. Are you hungry?"  
"Oh yeah." I sat next to my brother, ruffling his hair and then eating. Mum laughed at me, and I finished quickly. "Thanks momma." I said, taking the dishes into the kitchen. I started washing them and mother came up behind me.  
"How was your day, sweetheart?" she smiled and leaned on a wall near me.  
"Great!" I smiled at the dishes, remembering Billie. "He was in every single one of my classes, mamma." I stated dreamily. She chuckled.  
"Aw does my baby girl have a crush..?" I nodded slightly. "Just be careful with those rocker types, dear." she sounded wary.  
"Oh mom," I sighed. "You know I swore off dating a while ago... So you don't have to worry."  
"But the right person could change your mind." I smiled a bit more, scrubbing the pan from dinner.  
"Yeah..."  
"So, what's this guy like? Stereotypical rocker punk?"  
I laughed at how she said that.  
"No... He was really... Sweet. Surprisingly shy and kind... Oh my god mom, his voice. It's just as great in person! And don't get me started on how hot he is... Just... Ugh." I sighed dramatically at the end. She laughed at me again.  
"When do I get to meet Mr. Perfect?" she asked, glancing at me.  
"God you make it sound like we're dating!"  
"You made it sound that way, kiddo." She laughed and I did too. I finished the dishes and dried my hands, hugging my mother after. "Aw I love you. Just be careful..."  
"Mom." I sighed again. "I'll be okay. I'm going to lay down, night." I kissed her cheek and she nodded. I left and got to my new room, laying down with a groan. I texted my friend to sleep. I felt like this was going to be an interesting year. I was nervous, for some reason, but I was ready for whatever.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I heard a tap at my window. There were several, a minute or so apart. I groaned and tried to go back to sleep. They got louder, and I groaned. It was too early. What could be tapping? My room was on the second floor, so it wasn't a person... My curiosity got the best of me and I slumped out of bed. I opened the curtain to see Billie on the ground, a handful of pebbles. He has good aim, I'll give him that. I opened the window and stuck my head out. "Nice bed hair!" he called, smiling cutely.  
"Gee, thanks. What do you want?" I nervously began fiddling with my hair, brushing my hands through it.  
"I wanted to hang out for a bit." He said, waving me down. I groaned loud enough for him to hear, then giggled to myself.  
"I'll be down in a minute!” I shut the window and curtain things, getting dressed and doing my hair. I did my make-up too, then threw on my black converse hightops. I rushed down stairs, hollering to my mom and brother. She said something about being home before 5 and I rolled my eyes. I shut the door behind me, seeing Billie stand from the concrete.  
“Took you long enough.” he laughed and started walking to his house. I followed him. "We dont have school Monday or Tuesday, by the way."  
“Well sorry, not everyone is naturally as pretty as you.” I rolled my eyes and he sighed, glancing at me. "I'm glad, though. I really didn't want to go to school."  
“No one does." he chuckled, "You really don't need make-up, ya know?”  
“Yeah yeah.” I said quite irritably. I glanced at him and he looked upset. I sighed softly. “Sorry, insecurities are a bitch. And it's 9 am. I'm not much of a morning person...”  
“I get it.” he smiled and opened the door for me. I looked at him and it looked like a switch went off in his eyes. I hesitated and walked through the door. I felt his hand on my ass as I walked through and I blushed. I glared at him.  
“Watch it, Billie.” I warned, trying to not blush more.  
“Huh?” he closed the door and I sat on the couch. “Who's Billie?” My head shot up and I chuckled nervously.  
“Stop joking, Billie.” He tilted his head, eyes dull. He left and came back with a ski mask type thing on. It had the top cut off, so his hair was free to fly. It had a mouth hole and eyes cut out. I felt a bit uneasy. “Billie..?”  
“Damn, babe, that's not my name.” I raised an eyebrow.  
“I'm not your babe, Mr..?” I trailed off, looking at him.  
“Sorry, sorry. The name's Fink. Like think, but with an ‘F’ instead of a ‘Th’.” He shrugged, smiling and turning on the TV. I sat there, still feeling uneasy.  
“Okay… Fink… How old are you?”  
“Hmm?” he hummed absentmindedly. “Oh, I'm 25.” I sighed in bewilderment.  
“Oh really? Do you have any siblings?”  
“Nah.” he seemed introverted. I stood to get a drink, walking by him. “Damn girl, you have the best ass.” I rolled my eyes and came back a few minutes later with water. I sat on the couch with him, but stayed scooted to the farthest side as I could. Away from this guy who wasn't Billie. He even sounded a bit different… I looked at the time and sighed. I stared at the TV in boredom. He scooted closer and I blushed a bit, not looking at him. He smiled and put an arm around me. I still didn't look at him. “Does this beauty have a name?” I looked at him, still confused.  
“(Y/N)...”  
“Perfect for you…” He put a hand on my thigh and kissed my neck, and I stood abruptly, pushing him away.  
“Woah. We barely know each other. This is not going to happen, Bil-...” I sighed, “Fink. I have to go home. If you see Billie, tell him to come visit.”  
“Well, where do you live, babe?”  
“He knows.” I left and called my friend. I told her about it, and she sounded nervous. She told me to be extremely careful. I agreed and hung up, closing the door to my house and locking it. I wasn't sure if I could trust this guy… Billie, Fink, whoever he was, I knew I was going to be much more cautious. Especially around that masked figure. I sat in the living room, and turned on the Nintendo 64. I decided to play some Zelda, because, why not. After a few hours, the door opened, my mother and brother walking, kicking off their shoes. He ran to me and took the controller from me, saving my game for me and exiting out. He plugged in the XBox and turned on one of his games. I sighed. Okay then. I stood and went with my mother into the kitchen.  
“You're back early.” she said, starting to put away groceries. I helped, shrugging.  
“Eh, he had stuff to do.”  
“Stuff?”  
“Yeah, mom. He may be in a band, but he is a…. Normal person… With a life.”  
She nodded slowly, and we finished. “Want to make lunch?” I nodded, deciding to make grilled cheese and tomato soup. It took a while to find where mom put all the stuff, when I found every thing, it was around 1 in the afternoon. I began making some food, and there was a knock on the door. My mother yelled that she would answer it. I made some extra, because I knew who'd be here about now… Or I had a feeling. I heard a deep voice from the doorway.  
“Hey, (Y/N).” it was Billie. Or I hoped. He came up next to me, leaning on the counter. He didn't have the mask on, and his eyes were glowing again.  
“Hey, Billie.” I smiled sweetly at my neighbor. “Want some lunch?” I asked. His smile grew.  
“Hell yes.” I chuckled, and made four plates. He helped me carry them to the table. My mother got my brother and the four of us sat around the circular table. Billie sat to my left, my mum to my right, and my brother across from me. It was silent for a while.  
“So,” my brother started, “is this the guy that my sissy obsessed over back home? A singer right? She said you're like, the hottest guy on earth, once.” he smiled mischievously. I glared daggers and Billie laughed cutely.  
“Is that so?” he looked at me and I stared at my food, shrugging. Everyone laughed and I picked at my food. My mother quizzed Billie, and so did my brother. No amount of glares stopped it. No amount. I groaned in annoyance. He didn't seem to mind, and he was being extremely polite. Mother seemed to like him,and so did my brother. Then, came my brother with his smart ass remarks again.  
“What are your intentions with my sister?” he had the most evil look on his face.  
“OKAY. Well this has been lovely.” I stood ,taking the long empty plates. “Billie, wanna hang in my room?” He shrugged, smirking at my situation. He followed me into the kitchen and then into my room. I shut the door and sighed. “I am so, so sorry, Billie.” I plopped on my full sized bed, and he sat next to me.  
“It's cool. I thought it was funny.” I sighed again and laid back. I felt him lay next to me and I turned to see he was already facing me. I smiled a bit. “It was pretty amazing, your family's dynamic. Very different from mine.” I nodded, leaning in closer.  
“I'd like to meet your family some time.” I said, still smiling.  
“We'll try. Ya know, your eyes are so beautiful… there are so many different colors…” he stared at my eyes in awe. I smiled.  
“Well, you're too sweet, Mr. Armstrong.” I smiled softly. I couldn't stop smiling with Billie.  
“It's only the truth.” he was indeed quite the charmer.  
“Billie Joe…” I murmured, unable to really speak. He had me in a trance. He was going to kiss me, and normally, I'd reject. His phone rang, it was an Aerosmith song. He answered.  
“Hey mom. What's up?” he waited patiently as she spoke. “Yeah, I'm on my way. Uh-huh. Love you.” he hung up and stood abruptly. I was sort of disappointed. I stood as well and he smiled at me. “I have to go.”  
“So I've heard.” I said smartly, and he smirked. He placed a finger under my chin, and kissed me quickly, yet passionately. Before I could reply or even think, he was gone, my door shut behind him. I sat on the bed slowly. I hated that I trusted him so much. I touched my finger tips to my lips, face probably red. I sat there in bewilderment, honestly just confused. I felt it again, the spark. It was stronger this time. Much stronger. Enough to where I felt nauseated. I even then had to lay down. My friend texted, but I couldn't reply. I pulled my blankets over me,and I didn't sleep, but I did lay awake for hours upon hours, staying in the same spot. Eventually, I got up to have a cigarette, but I laid right back down afterwards. I honestly don't remember falling asleep that night, but I do remember waking up the next morning, to a light knock.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billie takes you out for a lovely lunch, but you arrive home to see something you'd hoped you never would have had to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is where the drug use kind of starts, be warned.

I groaned loudly. “Five more minutes!”  
“Honey, it's noon.” my mother said, sounding a bit annoyed. “Besides… Billie is here. He said to get dressed, forget your makeup. He's taking you out to lunch.” there was a teasing tone in her voice and I groaned louder.  
“Okay, Okay. I'm up.” I stood once her footsteps away were silenced. I smiled to myself and got dressed, putting on leggings, a pink t-shirt, a grey hoodie, and my black flats. I put on a beanie, not feeling like brushing my hair. With that, I was out of my room. I found my mother and hugged her, then left, seeing Billie standing there with a cute look in his eyes as he pet a neighborhood cat. I giggled and walked up to him, the cat walking away purring. “Hey.” I smiled up at him. “So, lunch, huh?” he nodded.  
“Yep and I got something in case you aren't hungry.” he pulled out a joint, disguised as a cigarette and began walking as he lit it. I followed him and he passed it to me. “There's a really nice little 70's fashion cafe a few minutes from here, I thought you might like to go there.”  
“Aww.” I took a drag, nodding as I handed it back to him. “Yeah, that sounds great!” We walked and smoked in awkward silence. No doubt because of the kiss yesterday. We were both probably feeling awkward about that. We walked on and eventually finished the joint. He tossed it and we just didn't look at each other. We got to the diner, it took longer than I anticipated. I was relieved once we arrived. We got shown to a booth upon entering. It was a blue suede type of material almost. It was cute. We got seated and ordered drinks. I got a water, he got a Root Beer. Our drinks arrived and I looked at the menu. I decided to get a salad, and he got a vegetarian lasagna. Our food arrived quickly, and I was pretty pleased with the service. We made small talk about nonsense, occasionally talking about his band. We finished and as he pulled out his wallet, the waitress came back, clad in 70’s diner wear. She set a very large strawberry milkshake with two straws between us.  
“Excuse me, ma'am, we didn't order this.”  
“Oh.” she smiled cutely, “it's on the house! Our boss is a fan, and wanted us to give you this!” he payed for our meal and she left us alone. I looked at him curiously.  
“Do you get that a lot?”  
“Depends where I am.” he nodded slowly. “You gonna drink some or not?” he smirked and I blushed a bit, taking one of the straws and sipping. He took the other one and we switched between drinking it and talking about more nonsense. When we finished the drink, and it took a while, it was large and made to be super thick, we left. He held my hand and I blushed furiously. We walked, him with a cigarette in his mouth, me looking at my feet shyly. Once we got to my house, it was almost 2. “Hey,” he said before I walked inside. I looked at him. “I'm gonna be home alone at like 5, if you wanna come over and hang out.” he said, smiling. I nodded, not knowing why my mouth spoke before I could think.  
“I'll be there.” I walked in and shut the door. I stood leaning against it for a while, just smiling like an idiot. I heard what sounded like rattling from the upstairs bathroom, and slowly walked towards it, my smile slipping and my stomach flipping. I feared the worst instantly, as usual. I reached the door, hearing the faucet run. I cracked open the door slowly, peeking in. I saw my mother, an open bottle of pills with someone else's name on it in her hand, and several tablets in her other hand. I shook my head violently, and left as quickly and quietly as I'd come. I sat out front, debating where to go. It wasn't until a little after 2:30 that I decided to visit Billie early. I needed someone to hold me. With teary eyes, I went next door and knocked, there was no answer. I turned the knob, walking in. I heard a lighter being lit in the garage, and made way back there. I opened the door, now crying, to see Billie sitting on a folding chair, needle in his arm. He pulled it out, then looked at me. He had his mask on, and I sighed, not caring right now. I needed an escape, even if it was with Fink.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are torn, and go next door to find Fink... He offers you help to forget. You accept, not really caring anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING. EXPLICIT DRUG USE. DON'T READ IF YOU'LL GET TRIGGERED. Enjoy the chapter, warning now of feels. Read cautiously.
> 
> ((Sorrynotsorry))

Fink set down his stuff, standing quickly. He came up to me, obviously worried. “What's wrong?” he asked solemnly.  
“My moms fallen off the wagon again… I needed somewhere to go. Can I hang here for a while?” he nodded and pulled out a chair for me. I sat and he put a brownish substance into a new looking needle, and looked at me sympathetically.  
“Wanna get it off your mind, babe?” I nodded, knowing what he was implying. I didn't care, though. I needed my mind off of it and he was offering a quick fix; just what I needed. I took off my hoodie and gave him my arm, he put a long thin cloth above the elbow, tying it tightly. He waited a minute. “Have you done this before?”  
“No.” I answered bluntly. “But damn it I'll try it.”  
He nodded, smirking under his mask. “Take a deep breath in.” he instructed and I did. “Now, breathe out slowly. Relax.” I relaxed my body, breathing out as he said. I watched the needle go into my arm, and I winced a bit, closing my eyes. I felt the thick liquid being injected into my vein, and realised it was too late to go back now. “I'm taking it out, okay?” he coaxed sweetly, I merely nodded, eyes now dry. I opened them to see the needle being set onto the table next to him. I sat there for a good 10 or 15 minutes, then it hit me like a truck of bricks. I felt my body warm up, and smiled, looking at Fink.  
“Thank you so much.” I said, now feeling relaxed. I then got a sudden urge to do something. “Got anything fun we can go do?” he chuckled knowingly.  
“Yeah, wanna visit the park? It's quite a walk, but it'll help.” I nodded and we both stood. “We need to keep this to just us. Okay?”  
“Lead the way.” I smiled nervously, nodding and he hid the stuff, taking my hand and leaving with me. We walked a while, and he eventually let go of my hand, resting his on my lower back. “You got a smoke?” I asked and he pulled out his cigarettes. I took one and he lit it for me. We arrived and he took me to a place under a larger, older looking playground. I could tell no one played here, besides, there was a new one not to far away. It was shaded and actually quite secluded under there. Fink and I sat there, and eventually I got comfortable. He laid down, head rested on my lap.  
“Ya know, your rack looks great from down here.” he commented pervertedly. Normally, I'd take offense or push him away, but I didn't care, which was weird.  
“Do you play cards?” I asked.  
“Hell yeah.” I pulled out a deck from my hoodie pocket, which was on the ground next to me. He sat up, sitting across from me. I placed my hoodie between us as a makeshift table. “What do you play?”  
“Rummie?” I asked, eyeing him. He chuckled.  
“One of my favourites. Did you learn it from a druggie?”  
I raised an eyebrow, looking at him “I knew a guy once, yeah.”  
“An ex?”  
“A relative…” I dealt us each seven cards, sighing. He nodded, picking up his hand. We played on, and I felt like I was doing much better than I normally did. We played several hands and I won the majority. I don't remember much, I only remember the best feeling of my entire life. We finished playing, and I put away my cards. I sat in his lap, head on his chest.  
“So, you just carry around cards with you?”  
“Never know when I'll need them.” I shrugged, looking up at him.  
“(Y/N)...” he mumbled. I tilted my head a bit. He kissed me and I oddly kissed back. It's not cheating, I mean, Billie and I aren't even dating. He rested a hand on my hip, his thumb brushing over the fabric softly. I pulled him closer and smiled a bit. I honestly didn't really like Fink, but for some reason I didn't care at the moment. I whimpered and he pulled back, looking confused. I looked at him, brows knit together.  
“Fink..?” I trailed off.  
“Fink? Damn it not again.” he ripped off the mask, and lifted me off of him, setting me to the side. He stood, a string of curse words under his breath. “DAMN IT.” He said loudly, pacing around.  
“Billie.” I realised what happened, and realised who Fink was. Fuck. The hot neighbor's got a personality disorder. He didn't hear me and I stood, placing a hand on his shoulder. His back was to me and he was shaking slightly. “Billie?”  
“Did he hurt you.”  
“What?”  
“Did he- did I…” he sighed in anger. “Did you get hurt? Did you do anything?”  
“Well…” I shrugged, “I'm fine.” I remembered what Fink asked. “But we do need to talk.” He nodded and I put on my jacket, taking his hand and walking with him back to his house. I glanced at the clock on my phone. It was a little before 5.  
“So… Have you met him before?” he asked, glancing at me, seeming embarrassed.  
“Yeah, yesterday morning.”  
“Oh…” I pulled him closer by his hand, wanting to comfort him. We walked in silence for a while longer. We got to his house, and he took me upstairs to his room. We sat on his bed and I waited for him to be ready to talk. “I'm sorry, for not telling you…”  
“It's alright… i just wanna know one thing.”  
“Yeah, anything.”  
“Do you have any memory of what you do as… Fink?” He looked into my eyes, seeming torn.  
“None. I blank out. That's why I was worried… He does some stupid things.”  
“Do you do drugs, or only as him?”  
“Usually he trips a wire…” he laid back and groaned. I layed next to him, hugging him reassuringly. “You aren't gonna leave?” he asked, looking at me. I only shook my head. “Wow…”  
“I honestly like you a lot Billie… And no matter what, I think I will. Even if us becoming close entails me dealing with Fink, I'm okay with that.”  
“Really?” he smiled sadly. “You're the first girl who hasn't run away…” I saw that light in his eyes and smiled. “Weird, how quickly people can connect…” he hugged me back now, and I could tell he was touched. I laid my head on him. Then, my phone rang that familiar Pink song.  
“Hey mom.” I answered, voice toneless. I wasn't going to dignify her actions with any emotion. “YUp.” I rolled my eyes and put my phone on mute. “Billie, can I stay here tonight? I can't go home. I'll tell you why later. I just need an answer.” he nodded, his smile exchanged for a look of worry. I un muted my phone. “Mom, can I stay the night at Billie's? Yes I'll be careful. Mom, can't you just trust me?? Seriously.” I paused, then got really mad. “I am not like her. I am not my sister. I won't do anything stupid. Mom!” I sighed loudly. “Put bubba on the phone. Please.” she did, “Bub, I have a packed night bag under my bed. Would you please bring it next door? Thank you. I know,” I quieted my voice to a whisper, “I'm sorry… Love you bye.” I hung up and threw my phone on the floor.  
“You okay?” he asked. I nodded.  
“Do you have anything that could help?” I smiled tiredly, feeling the main part of what I felt earlier dissipate.  
He grabbed a box and put it between us. I sat up. “Anything in particular?” he opened the box. There were a few things… tempting, but for another day. With Fink.  
“After my brother brings me my bag, let's smoke some pot. I really need a nap soon.” He nodded and his doorbell rang. He walked down stairs and left me to sit and think for a minute. He then came back with my bag. I smiled as he set it on the floor near the bed. He sat with me, pulling out what I wanted and putting the box back under his bed. He handed it to me, and I pulled the lighter from my bag. As I lit it, the room began filling up with smoke. I smiled and passed it to him, laying back down. I'm glad that I met this guy. I knew he had my best interest in mind, and he really seemed to care. As he passed it back, I looked up at him. He was smiling brightly, causing me to as well. I couldn't help but feel like I was falling for him…


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an uneventful day in your life... Other than Billie asking you out. Against your better judgement, you say yes.

I woke up to see myself wrapped around a shirtless Billie. I checked my phone to see a text from mom. It said we were going out at 6 and to be home by 5. Since it was morning, I shrugged, looking at the time. That's when I realised it was 3. Two hours. I groaned and rolled on top of Billie, kissing his cheek. He made a high pitched noise, and I tried not to laugh. “Billie Joe.” I whispered into his ear. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him smile. Then we were flipped, he was on top of me in the blink of an eye.  
“I love when you say my full name.” He smiled tiredly and my face flushed. I couldn't help but look at his body and hot damn. He had a few tattoos, on his chest and upper arms. He had a killer set of abs. I whined quietly, looking up at his eyes. “Like what ya see?” he chuckled and rolled off, sitting up and pulling on a shirt. I sat up, face flaring red.  
“You wish.” I replied smartly. He laughed some more and stood, stretching. I stood as well. “Gotta be home in two hours.”  
“Oh?” I nodded, walking up behind him and laying my head on his back.   
“I don't wanna go.” I pouted. He turned and smiled, putting his hands on my shoulders.   
“Wanna watch TV for a bit?” I nodded, still pouting. “It's adorable when you pout, ya know that?” I made a face of disgust and he continued smiling, taking my hand and leading me down to the living room. We got down there to see Mike and Tre, both with food as they sat on the floor watching TV. Billie and I sat on the loveseat.   
“Damn, it's near three. Why'd ya sleep so long? Too much fun last night?” Tre sniggered and I rolled my eyes, Mike elbowing him harshly.  
“Watch it.” Billie said sternly. Tre shrugged, still smirking. I leaned on Billie and watched whatever was on in silence. He had his arm around me and Mike glanced at us.  
“You two are together though, right?”  
“Christ I've only known her a few days.” Billie sighed. We watched the tube for a good hour, then Tre piped in once he wasn't into the show anymore.   
“That's never stopped you before!” he said. It took us all a minute to remember what we had been talking about. I once we remembered, seemingly at the same time, I looked at Billie curiously.  
“This is different.” he mumbled. Mike tried silencing Tre, to no avail.  
“Oh so she isn't just another fling?” I felt personally offended, but kept it in, looking at Billie.   
“Of course not, damn it. She wouldn't still be around if I didn't…” he sighed. “Nevermind.” Mike sighed at Tre. Who was getting a death stare from Billie. I grabbed his hand, sitting up.   
“I have to start getting ready, wanna come with, Billie Joe?” He nodded and I pulled him upstairs, earning a holler from Tre. We got to his room and I shut the door behind us. “He's a fucking dog, isn't he?” I laughed a bit, grabbing my bag and pulling out my clothes. “Could you turn around?” I asked sweetly. He blushed a bit and nodded, turning his back to me. I began getting changed.   
“So,” he cleared his throat, “Uh, sorry about that.”  
“It's all good.” I smiled again. “I don't mind. So, you have quite the reputation with ladies?”   
“Yeah… it's near impossible for me to love. I've never found the right person, not one has lasted more than two days.” he sounded slightly disgusted with himself, I finished up and hugged him from behind.   
“Then, why am I still here?”   
“I don't know.” he turned to face me, looking into my eyes like he was looking for something. “I can't help but feel the need to keep you around.” I smiled a bit.  
“Oh?”  
“I know we've only known each other for a few days, but…” he leaned in a bit our noses touching. He closed the gap, kissing me sweetly. He stayed like that for a while, and I smiled, kissing him back. I threw my arms around his neck, his arms around my waist. When we pulled away, I looked into his eyes, face flushed. His cheeks were a light pink, and he smiled softly. “I want you to be mine.”  
“Is that a question or a statement?” I said like the smart ass I am.  
“That was a statement.” he chuckled. “Now, the question is, will you be my girl?” he looked embarrassed, shy. It was so sweet. Every fiber of my being said to say no, but I couldn't help myself.   
“Yes.” again, before I could really think, I spoke. He sighed with relief, kissing me gently yet again. I pulled away and glanced at my phone, “I have to go. See you later.” I kissed his cheek and rushed down the stairs, hollering my goodbyes to the other two I rushed next door to my home, walking into see my mother and brother, sitting on the couch. “You all ready to go clothes shopping?” she asked me upon entering. Despite what I saw mother doing, I couldn't help but smile. Billie had the strongest power over me. I nodded.  
“Of course I am.”


End file.
